


Watching Her Back

by ead13



Series: Red Wire of Destiny [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aloy is a bit busy to be thinking about that stuff tbh, Aloy is the slightly resentful socially-awkward figure she probably should have been, Developing Relationship, F/M, Initial one-sided attraction, Teb's doings between appearances, also post-game material, smoothing out in-game dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ead13/pseuds/ead13
Summary: a.k.a. 5 Times Teb Watched Aloy Walk Away, and 1 Time They Left Together





	1. Mother's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few reference videos for the dialogue, so I've taken quite a few liberties. But let's be real, a lot of that didn't feel natural at all in game and/or didn't get fleshed out for Teb's character. Fixing it...

The first time he’d watched her go, it hadn’t been so hard; everyone was in the middle of celebrating the most anticipated event of the year, and despite how Aloy didn’t fit in, she at least seemed more at ease after speaking with him. He even knew for a fact that Teersa had made her a prayer lantern so she wouldn’t be lacking at the ceremony. After that, well, he’d see her again; there was no doubt in his mind that she would become a Brave seeing as she had been so skilled already as a small child. Finally she’d be accepted as she ought to have been from the start.

This time couldn’t have been further from that memory. 

The world had been flipped on its head as news of an attack on the Proving reached the ears of all those in Mother’s Heart, brought by a handful of survivors. The tribe had been quick to rally, sending all its Braves to the scene of the attack in hopes of tracking and killing the guilty. It only got worse. Word reached Mother’s Heart the next day that the large band had been severely reduced as the party was caught in an ambush. If that weren’t enough, reports of machines acting under the influence of the enemy filtered in. Suddenly, the Nora tribe was vulnerable in a terrifying way.

It had been years since Teb’s bow had seen any real use apart from taking the occasional practice shot to keep himself in some semblance of form, but as the rest of Mother’s Heart gathered together to travel to Mother’s Watch, he dug it out in the all-to-real event that he might need to fight. All-Mother, he hadn’t even been that good at shooting the thing back when he trained at it, but what choice did he have? He was not about to sit back while every other able-bodied man and woman were out defending the elderly and the children. The group was fortunate to be able to sneak through to the neighboring village without being detected. It wasn’t for lack of enemies, and despite their wide berth, Teb could see how the normal blue light had turned red as blood. It was as if they were sick.

The final blow had been the rumor he heard as he and the few others taking watch settled along the wall of the village. Bast, dead. He may have disliked the boy immensely, but that was still harsh. Vala, dead. His heart ached for War-chief Sona, though he doubted she would show any emotion until she was alone. Her daughter had been both strong and kind. A few others died as well, though they hadn’t had quite the same reputations. Then…the outcast, gravely wounded. Found at the foot of a cliff bleeding out at the neck.

At those words, his blood ran cold. Aloy? Struck down in what was supposed to be her moment of triumph? He could barely hear the rest of the conversation through the pounding in his ears, but he made out that she had been taken inside All-Mother Mountain despite Lansra’s vehement protests. Only time would tell if she would live or die.

Time marched on, though at a torturously slow pace. Every snap of the twigs had them all on edge, and he found it hard to focus knowing that Aloy could be dying, potentially alone. Did her guardian know? Was he too occupied with surviving the machines’ rage to track her down? If only there were a way to contact him, outcast though he was. The thoughts continued to plague him as he laid down to sleep between shifts, tossing and turning on the hard, cold ground until exhaustion won out. Just like all those years ago, he was helpless.

Two days later, Teb was standing guard at the gate when he saw a miraculous image that he initially attributed to his lack of sleep. Aloy was descending the steep slope to All Mother Mountain, perhaps leaning a bit more heavily on her spear than normal, but alive. He could think of no one else with such glorious fiery-red hair. “Aloy? All-Mother be praised!” Abandoning his post, he rushed to meet her at the foot of the path. Anxious eyes scanned the site of her rumored wound as she neared him and indeed found her neck to be bandaged. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he added, slightly more subdued. “They said you were near death.”

“Teb? What are you doing here? And why are you carrying a bow?” Aloy frowned in confusion. She finally came to a halt before him.

“Most of our Braves are dead or wounded, Aloy. I had to step up to defend Mother’s Watch. At least it doesn’t involve running any Brave trails!” Teb gave a laugh at his own expense before looking down at his bow sadly. “We really are in a bind.”

“Teersa told me. Something about a war party being ambushed besides all those who died at the Proving.”

“Yes. Like Bast, and Vala…”

“And Rost.” 

Teb was caught off guard by the sudden flare of emotion those two words drew from. “Rost?” He couldn’t think of anyone in the tribe with that name…

“The man who raised me. He stepped in to save me, but…” Though she was trying to maintain her poise, her words were beginning to jumble together. Her free hand unconsciously moved to play with her amulet.

Faint images of a broad-shouldered giant of a man with a boar skin on his shoulder and a stern look stirred. The one he had been hoping to summon for Alloy had fallen. “I remember him. He stepped between you and my father that day. I don’t doubt he did the same with those invaders, no matter the cost, without hesitation.” 

“Right…” 

She looked as if she were trying so hard to push those feelings aside in order to focus on the task at hand, but her eyes told all. Honestly, who could blame her for being emotional about losing the one person that had cared for her all those years in the wilds? His voice was soft, gentle, when he continued. “If by dying he saved your life, Aloy, I don’t think he regretted it.”

She held his gaze for a moment before shaking her head. “I know. But there’s no time to think about it now. I need to get past this gate so I can find the man who ratted me out.”

Teb stared. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there? The machines are going crazy!”

“I need to pass through.” She repeated herself, but this time her tone turned cold and sharp as ice. She wasn’t going to explain her reasons, and he could see she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer either. It didn’t take a seer to know that even if he refused, she’d somehow climb over the wall.

“Then you’ll have to talk to Resh. He’s the new war-chief. I don’t…know if he’ll help you though.”

“Why? Does he also think it’s too dangerous?” Aloy narrowed her eyes in annoyance, leaving the poor young man to throw up his hands in a gesture of deference.

“It’s just that he says mean things about you.”

“Motherless curse and all that?”

The way she said it, like she’d heard it all before… “Unfortunately.”

“Which one?” she demanded. Teb pointed to a glowering figure up on the wall’s ramparts. Even from that distance, it was obvious he was directing that sour look at them. Aloy groaned. “Mr. Latrine guard? Yes, I know him. Regrettably.” Before he could get in another word, she was marching past him in the direction of her persecutor.

Not a minute passed after they began their heated argument that a cry went up from the watchmen: attack. It had to be a large force, because the men and women on the wall were scrambling frantically. Teb was finding the mood to be contagious as he fumbled for his quiver. The smart thing would be to find cover, but then again, his companions would probably view that as cowardice… As he debated, he noticed Aloy descend and start laying several traps in front of the gate as the machines on the other side began to ram into it. The huntress was calm in complete contrast to the others around her. He even noticed her touch the strange metal device on her temple. It seemed as if she were…reading some invisible text. But what did…

And the gate finally crashed. With it was a monster Teb had never seen in the Embrace, with eight prehensile legs and as they soon found out, laser cannons. No, don’t be distracted, get the small fry out of the way first! Grazers he knew, though these had that sickly red color to them. While the new machine was tangled up in her wire traps, he’d help with that job.

In the end, Aloy single-handedly brought down the horror with a few well-placed shots and her spear. Teb hated to think of the cost they might have paid to finish the fight without her skill; the damage to the shelters was great, but they had not sustained any real injuries. Incredible that her wound didn’t even seem to slow her down! With the machine out of commission, she could have easily turned to Resh and bragged about the kill. Instead, she got down on her haunches and began to dig through the machine’s innards, muttering something indistinct. She pulled out a few useful coils before giving a small cry of triumph and removing a strange, cylindrical device. Even stranger still, she immediately moved to grab some wire and fasten it to the base of her spear.

Teb moved closer out of curiosity. A machine never seen in the Embrace, and she was gutting it as if it were just another Strider! And how she was making modifications to her weapon on the field? He knew she had incredible battle prowess, but it occurred to him in this moment that he had no idea just how intelligent Aloy was. Perhaps her skill with the Striders that day was not only thanks to her device.

Her words jolted him back to reality. “There. Time to try it out.”

“You’re leaving then?” Of course he knew the answer.

“Yeah.” Aloy nodded at the fallen gate. “I don’t think Resh is going to be able to stop me now. Besides, I was made a Seeker. I can leave the Sacred Lands without a problem and head to Meridian.”

A Seeker? There hadn’t been any Seekers in his lifetime, but from what Teb knew about them, they rarely returned. So, Aloy, once outcast, was now leaving the tribe for completely different reasons. The thought made his chest feel tight. “If that’s true, then I hope to see you again someday.”

Aloy began walking away without a proper goodbye. She seemed preoccupied with her new invention. “Thanks again for your help, Teb.”

“Aloy!”

Something about the urgency in his voice made her look back. She saw him raise a hand to touch his neck in the same spot where she was wounded. “Take care.”

Though she never stopped walking, he saw her smile just like she had the night of the Proving Ceremony. For all he knew, it would be the last sight of her he ever got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two greatest pet peeves: 1. Really? Not even a little agitation about Rost until you visit the grave even though the man was the only human you ever spent any real time with? 2. Aloy nearly died. Where's the bandage? Wound? Scar? People even mention it in game. I guess it would be too much work to alter her character model after that point.


	2. All-Mother Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually noticed in play-back that Teb was a part of the crowd groveling. While I don't necessarily deny that his character would do that, I do find it unrealistic seeing as you find him lying on his cot and return to him lying on his cot with an injury, so...just gonna ignore that.

He was drifting in and out of sleep on his make-shift cot on the cave floor when the commotion around him caused his eyes to flutter open. His brain was in a fog, so he was convinced the name ‘Aloy’ was his imagination. She had been gone for several full moons now, and had no conceivable reason to ever return. Out of place as the name was, it didn’t surprise him that his brain registered it. He found himself thinking about her often during those lonely nights on guard duty, wondering where she was, whether she was okay, whether she was finding what she was looking for.

Despite his dismissal, the clamor persisted even as his senses began to sharpen. There were outraged voices, and arguing, but from across the large cavern, it was hard to discern every word. What really got his attention though was an other-worldly voice speaking in a flat affect, hushing everyone else in the room. Even from his position facing away from the main chamber, he could see the faint blue glow that washed over everything reflected on the smooth stone. By the time he was able to carefully twist his body a fraction to get a better glance (and how his wounds protested with that action!), he managed to catch just a glimpse of metal panels sliding back into place. All-Mother had spoken?! Acted?!

Finally, he heard it loud and clear from Lansra’s lips as she addressed the entire room: Aloy was the anointed one chosen by the goddess.

Now, his mind worked furiously to process everything. Aloy WAS here. A hope stirred in his heart. Perhaps she had heard of the attack on the Embrace and come to help them? She didn’t exactly have a lot of love for the Nora, but Teb couldn’t imagine she was heartless enough to leave them to die. And if she were here, that would mean that she had to have broken through the siege on Mother’s Watch, the very fight which had left him with a vicious gash on his side and put him on the sidelines. What a relief! But now, she was apparently within All-Mother. While that in and of itself was a miracle, the fact that the chosen was Aloy didn’t surprise Teb. She had always been a remarkable person, stronger and more intelligent than anyone he had ever known. That she would be destined for greatness… Only those Nora stuck in their ways who couldn’t look past her outcast status would be surprised now.

He HAD to speak to her if she returned. At the current moment, he would have settled for speaking to anyone to get the details, but everyone had congregated further in. They wouldn’t hear his feeble voice over their own chatter. They rarely heard him even when he spoke with a full voice. All the poor stitcher could do was wait and try everything in his power to keep from falling asleep.

Time stretched on. Though he’d given up on sitting up to watch the other people, he could make out the nervousness of their exchanges if not their words as he lay on his back. His eyes became heavy, and it was so tempting to slide back into sleep so the pain in his side would go away for a little while. Dreamwillow was in short supply, so he’d only taken a small portion while he was getting sewn back together. It had worn off long ago. Perhaps just to rest his eyes…

He’d nearly passed out again when the fervor of the crowds returned. As he did his best to rouse himself, he was actually jolted awake by a very loud and very clear declaration, chanted over and over: ALL HAIL ALOY, ANNOINTED OF THE NORA! This was almost instantly followed by a sharp voice that could only belong to one woman. “No, no! Stop this! Up! Up! First you shun me, now this?!” Even from his distance, Teb could hear the pang of anger and bitterness. There was almost a panic as well, as if she could not process being treated with a reverence. She had every right to it after what they’d made her suffer as a child. “I will NOT be worshipped! I am NOT your anointed!” It went on, with Aloy expounding on the importance of everyone, not just the Nora. She must have seen so much on her journey, things that changed her. How he wished he could hear about it!

Finally, a timid voice, one he thought could belong to Varl, asked what she wanted them to do. Her answer? Go to Meridian. Fight if they were willing and able. When he heard those words, Teb wished dearly that he was able, because All-Mother, he was more than willing. He’d jump up and follow her right here and now if only his wound wasn’t interfering! Frustration burned inside of him as he closed his eyes. He was useless to her. Even if he hadn’t been injured, he wasn’t all that good of a fighter. Varl, on the other hand, he could serve her well. He could match her prowess and follow her to the ends of the earth.

Hurried footsteps approached, and when he craned his head to look, he realized he saw his only chance hurrying away. “Aloy! Wait!” As if she would hear him. No one ever heard him.

But it was a miracle on par with All-Mother’s communication. She paused, looked around for the source of her name, and finally realized Teb was on the ground along the wall of the cave. No wonder she hadn’t noticed him on her way in. Her eyes widened as it occurred to her why he was down there. “Teb? What happened? Are you okay?”

He gave a nervous laugh. “I was injured in the siege, not long before you arrived. It isn’t anything life-threatening. Besides, I got to use my expertise to stitch myself back up!”

Aloy crouched down to get a better look. “I’m glad. But if only I had gotten here sooner…”

Teb waved. “We can’t rely on you for everything. Though I take it you sent them packing?”

“Yes.”

There was an uncomfortable pause, so Teb blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Did you really commune with All-Mother?”

Aloy scowled, making him regret his choice of conversation topic. “Didn’t you see me enter?”

“It was kind of hard to see from down here,” he mumbled meekly. This observation made her almost look apologetic for her snappy response, and it gave him his opening to fix things. “Look Aloy, you don’t get to decide what I believe, and I believe that the All-Mother sent you. But I know you don’t want people bowing and calling you titles, so I promise I won’t do that to you, okay?”

“That would be great,” she muttered. “There is so much you don’t know, and don’t care to know. If you did…”

“Will you tell me?”

Aloy looked down at him strangely. Had his request really been so farfetched? Or was it overstepping his bounds somehow? “When this is done and I have time to think…”

“I’ll come to Meridian, you know.” It was a bold promise, one he had no business making in his state, but he believed in it whole-heartedly.

The huntress looked at him in shock. “But you are injured!”

Teb just shook his head. “I’ll find a way. I swear it Aloy. I won’t just wait around here if you need help, even if I have to crawl there.”

She continued to stare, but his gaze didn’t waver. Finally she snorted in amusement. “Then you’d better take care of yourself. Here. I think the Nora are a bit undersupplied.” After some rummaging, she pulled a healing potion from her pouch and offered it to the injured man. “I won’t hold it against you if you can’t, you know, but I’ll keep my eyes open for you.” Finally, she rose. Her hand found its way to her side, mirroring his gesture back at Mother’s Watch. “Take care.”

Before he could think of a proper response, she was walking away. Already, Teersa was scurrying to catch up, no doubt with words meant for her ears alone; the kindly High Matriarch had always been looking out for Aloy. But in his hands, he held her gift and meditated on her words. Oh, he would prove himself to her. He may not be the best fighter, but he had guts. She had to see it.

Now, if only someone could help him get the bottle open so he could drink the potion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how a guy too injured to even get up makes it to Meridian, so we're just going to leave him with a healing potion...


	3. Meridian Battlements

Whatever potion Aloy had given him, it had been quality. After a solid sleep, he found he was able to get up without too much pain. He didn’t know what he would have done if it hadn’t healed him; Sona and Varl were already organizing a party to head to Meridian at Aloy’s behest, and they may have been forced to leave him behind. 

Even on his feet, they had been skeptical when he petitioned them for a place in the party. Sona in particular didn’t mince words, calling him unfit for battle. Whether it was due to his injuries or his intrinsic fighting abilities Teb couldn’t be sure. Varl had always had a softer side than his mother though, and his calm eyes must have seen Teb’s resolve. He managed to convince Sona that they might need someone to repair armor. The stern warchief relented, on the condition that he be able to keep up. If not, they would be leaving him at the nearest point of civilization. Teb quickly agreed to the terms, determined to match the pace of the other Nora. While they prepared their weapons for war, he gathered a supply of medicinal herbs and packed essential crafting materials and tools. If he were being honest, it was a relief to know that he would be leaving the fighting to more capable people this time around, and no one would hold it against him.

They marched two days behind Aloy, leaving at sunrise once the High Matriarchs had performed the proper rituals to make them all Seekers. Even as Teersa wavered her hands over him, Teb couldn’t help but think back to what Aloy had said to him after her communion with the All-Mother: there was so much he didn’t know. About All-Mother? About the mountain and what she saw within? She had always leaned towards the sacrilegious side, and he couldn’t blame her considering how religion had treated her, but her words made him wonder if there wasn’t something they had gotten mixed up about their rituals. In any case, it comforted his comrades even as they were confronted with the thought of leaving their beloved Sacred Lands. With a crowd of elderly, children, and non-fighters to send them off, they were on their way towards the unknown.

At first it wasn’t so bad. While outside the Embrace, the neighboring territory was still part of the Sacred Land. The band made a stop a Mother’s Crown for the night, bracing themselves for their trek across the abandoned Valleymeet in the morning. While others settled into companionship over drinks with their northern brethren, Teb was more interested in climbing the towering walls of the impregnable fortress to gaze at the lands beyond in the fading light. His side still bothered him, but a few wild ember leaves took the edge off and allowed him to focus on a strange ruined building left by the Old Ones down below the ridge. Would they see more of them in their journeys? How close would they dare to go, Seekers or not?

The following day proved difficult, especially for those who were personally affected by the Red Raids. The party made it to the remains of Mother’s Vigil and simply halted in their tracks. Some knelt down to pray to All-Mother. Others wandered mindlessly as they ran their hands along the broken beams of former dwellings. Teb tried to imagine what it must have looked like ten years ago, but time had definitely taken its toll on the abandoned site. It took a rousing speech from Sona to get the group back on its way and to the nearby Two-Teeth camp for shelter. The next day they would cross into Carja land.

The nervous energy of his comrades was palpable as they drew close to Daybreak. Before he knew it, Teb realized he was actually at the FRONT of the group behind Sona. He felt more intrigued than frightened by the guards in their strange plate armor and plumed helmets, having never seen them in action during their reign of terror. In fact, his mind was trying to analyze how they had forged armor from metal shards to create such large, smooth plates. How effective was it in terms of mobility? What kinds of repairs would it need? Unfortunately for him, the group pushed through the fortress as quickly as possible, affording him no opportunities for further study.

The goal was to press forward quickly from this point on, not particularly trusting the lesser Carja settlements. What they hadn’t counted on was the heat. Nora land was high in the mountains, cool year-round, but this blasted Carja sun…Teb was grateful his tunic allowed a good deal of breathing room and that he didn’t have a heavy beard on his face. His fellow Nora were quickly shedding furs and tying their hair up as best they could. It was hard to appreciate the bizarre rock formations in exotic colors in such conditions. In the end, they were forced to slow the pace due to the heat, and had no choice but to bunk down for the night in Lone Light so they could refill their water skins. Word had already come to the people of the settlement that a Nora band would arrive as guests of King Avad, so they didn’t have to worry about paying.

One final push then, and they descended to the jungle lowlands. Teb had never imagined leaves could grow to such a giant size, or that trees could grow so thick that they blocked out the sun. The latter was certainly appreciated. Finally, the city appeared before them as trees cleared away, matching every rumor Teb had ever heard: stories upon stories of buildings dominating the mesa under the shadow of the towering black pillar. Once at the gate, the group was directed to the town below the mesa. They would find food and lodging and further instructions on a battle plan.

The next morning, the orders were indeed handed down. The Nora warriors would help guard the Spire from the Shadow Carja onslaught. Such well-renowned fighters ought to be on the front lines after all. The general, a veteran named Uthid who had seen perhaps twice as many winters as he, made it clear in the very next breath that Teb was not included in the warrior category. Teb felt his face burn a little when Uthid sent the others on the path to the Spire before addressing him personally.

“Your warchief tells me your talents lie more in determination and resourcefulness,” he began, sweeping over the stitcher with an appraising eye.

“I can fix armor too. Well, Nora armor, that is…”

“How are you with numbers and records?”

“I’d say pretty good, if not excellent.”

“I need excellent. There is no room for error.”

“Then I will be excellent, sir.” Teb seemed to stand a little straighter.

“Most of the involved in Meridian are trained with a blade. Coming from a civil war will do that to a population. They could do inventory of supply caches, but I feel they would better serve in other areas. You, on the other hand…”

“You can count on me!”

“We all will. Those supplies need to be rationed and delivered to key strategical points. It may be the difference between success and failure, especially during an extended assault.”

“Just point me in the direction of the supplies and I will start at once, sir!”

And that was how Teb came to be packing boxes near one of the city’s side gates when a boisterous voice declared the heroine’s arrival. “By fire and spit, if it isn’t Aloy!” Aloy? He nearly dropped a flask of resist frost potion in surprise, and he definitely lost count. No, there was no time for this, he had a job to do, and… He risked a quick look up and his eyes were immediately drawn to that familiar red hair. Aloy was speaking with the Oseram smith at her barricade, who gestured at one of the portable cannons he’d overheard them bragging about. She was already moving to pick one up. It was a funny sight, really, a Nora warrior wearing Carja armor wielding an Oseram cannon. Tribal affiliation truly meant nothing to Aloy, driving home what she had attempted to get through to the Nora at All Mother Mountain. If she were leading the unified coalition, then they definitely stood a chance.

Teb smiled before returning to his work. He wouldn’t bother Aloy. She no doubt had preparations of her own to make, and he had at least fifteen more caches to put together if he was going to have time to place them before nightfall. Besides, she had all these other important people to talk to if she wanted to talk. Teb listened, usually because people forgot he was there. He knew that the Oseram woman was the leader of her own settlement, Free Heap. The dark-skinned beauty from Sunfall was a master spy who had smuggled the royal family back to Meridian and threw Aloy’s name around as an acquaintance. He’d even heard that the general owed his life to her. No, she wouldn’t want to speak to an insignificant Nora who would only remind her of a place she despised.

“Teb?!”

For some inexplicable reason, his heart started beating a little faster at the sound of his name on her lips. He set down the flask he was holding before he shattered it in a nervous grip. “Aloy, I’m glad to see you. I told you I’d make it, didn’t I?”

She smiled. Not just a polite smile either. It may not have been wide or brilliant, but that was not her way. What mattered was that it went straight to her eyes, straight from her heart. “Are you feeling better? The journey went okay?”

“Yeah. Your potion really helped, though I’m still not in fighting shape. Now, I’m the one stocking the potions for the upcoming battle to help everyone else. I’m supposed to deliver the caches around the Spire and the battlements for emergencies.”

“The job suits you. Much better than putting you out there to fight again,” she responded thoughtfully. When she noticed Teb duck his head at the remark, she scrambled to reconsider her words; she knew better than anyone how Nora traditions and expectations could hurt those that didn’t fit in. “I mean, the Nora have plenty of fighters, but they don’t value their thinkers nearly enough. Only you could get the job done right. I’ll remember that when I’m reaching for supplies out there.”

So, she didn’t think less of him for his minor role? Obviously based on her words this was false, but was the gifted warrior masking her true disdain? No. The smile (two in such a short time!) said otherwise. “I won’t let you down, Aloy.”

“You never do, Teb.” She sighed and turned away, missing the way he blushed at her words. “I still have to go check on preparations at the Spire. You’d better still be here after the battle.”

“That goes for you too.”

She looked back at him for one final goodbye, and saw him absent-mindedly pressing a hand to his heart, as if he didn’t really know how to gesture goodbye now that neither had any fresh injuries. They could tell each other to be careful, but that would be beyond obvious. Instead, she mirrored his gesture. Something about it made her feel warm. How impractical right before a crucial battle…


	4. The Ridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is short. They're kind of in the middle of a war, so...

The sun had barely risen the next day when the alarm sounded. From his meager bedroll down in Meridian Village, Teb heard not only the horn, but the ensuing chaos it brought from the general population. His eyes snapped open. He felt his stomach churn as it sunk in. This wasn’t a battle between tribes for land or power, not the way Aloy had described it. If they failed here, there would be nothing left for anyone. Heck, there wouldn’t be anyone left. What was he going to contribute now that he’d done his meager bit as “quartermaster”?

With a groan, he threw an arm over his eyes. Grab his bow, that’s what. He may not be a real Brave, but he was still a Nora.

Two minutes later, armored as best he could be and carrying his bow, he began to fight through the torrent of people fleeing in the opposite direction from the battlements. The occasional jostle to his side reminded him that he wasn’t fully healed yet. Perhaps it didn’t matter in the scheme of things, but he’d still put himself between the danger and the civilians. If nothing else it might give them some comfort. 

Long before he arrived at his desired location, he heard the roar of the cannons, signaling the commencement of the battle. As he ascended to higher ground, he could make out a force of machines spilling over the edge of the cliff, reminiscent of the one that had stormed Mother’s Watch not long ago. No Shadow Carja? No Eclipse cultists? As crazy as those Oseram seemed, Teb was suddenly feeling grateful beyond measure to have their incredible artillery on THEIR side. His flimsy arrows seemed near useless at the moment.

“Looks like a break in the formation!” The voice was familiar, booming but no longer jovial as it had been the day prior. The Oseram smith.

“Resupply now if you need it,” a second rang out, and it didn’t take any time for Teb to recognize it as Aloy’s. It surprised him. Sure, she had looked like she was enjoying the cannon yesterday, but shouldn’t she be at the Spire ready to intercept this Metal Devil? Well, not his place. He simply worked his way to the gate and held his position inside the city. This would have to be enough.

He hadn’t been there more than five minutes when disaster struck. A giant death-bringer shot a volley of missiles, and while they didn’t hit anyone directly, they took out the archway, sending large chunks of debris tumbling down on Aloy herself as she stood before the gate. It was as if everything had gone to slow-motion as Teb gaped in horror, dust clouding around the entire scene and making it impossible to see her condition. “ALOY!” His bow clattered uselessly to the cobblestones. What good was it now? What he needed was at the very least a healing potion!

Teb’s mind raced, instantly recalling a spare cache he’d left in the instance he made it to this planned spot and needed to aid someone. It was all a blur. A few stumbling steps as he tried to get his wits about him, then he was flying the couple of yards he needed to pull it out from a planter. Next thing he knew, he was pulling chunks of mortar and brick off of Aloy while shouting her name over and over.

Oh the relief that flooded him when he finally heard his name called weakly, with no small amount of confusion!

“Aloy! Thank All-Mother, you’re not dead! I was so afraid…” Teb gently reached under her head to prop her up.

“Everyone else?” she mumbled, disoriented.

Teb had to look around. He hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the others. “Hurt, but alive. Mostly. I’ll see to them next. I left myself plenty of supplies here. Speaking of which…” He held out a bottle of potent healing potion and uncorked it. “Drink this. You have no time to waste.” Even now, he could see the army of machines begin the crawl up to the Spire, dragging a corrupted-looking core along with them. “They’re headed to the Spire!”

She accepted the potion without hesitation, and once very drop had been drained, she staggered to her feet with his help. All-Mother, he hated seeing her clutch her spear when she was in such a condition! However, no one else could stop this threat. Aloy had to go.

She left without another word, gaining momentum as the potion’s effects kicked in. More than anything, he wished he could follow. He’d be more hindrance than help in a fight, but to take care of her…

No. There were many down here who needed his help now. Aloy had already gotten what she needed from him. Hopefully it would be enough. The Oseram around him might think him insane, but he’d be muttering prayers the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this better than the way we staggered away with one hit point and had to take care of ourselves lol


	5. To Nevada

When the Spire began to unfold and take the same corrupted red color, a wail went up at Teb’s make-shift camp. Something about those tech-savvy Oseram… They could feel energy emissions in a way no Nora could. A message was being sent to the machines, which could only spell disaster. Where was Aloy? Had she fallen?

Teb idly wondered as he went through the rote motions of bandaging wounds what the end of the world would be like. He’d die, far from home, and helpless to do anything about it. Everything about that idea was just wrong for a Nora. Well, at the very least the machines wouldn’t be cruel like the Mad Sun King, right? It would be a swift end. Did he have any regrets? Yes, just one: he’d never gotten a chance to just sit down and talk with Aloy. He wished he could have truly gotten to know her, understand her for the woman she was and not just the larger-than-life figure who seemed to keep crossing paths with him. He wished he could have made it clear that even if no one else did, he cared about her. Oh did he ever care about her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the initial cheers as the tower returned to its normal state. It took a hearty slap on the back (and subsequent wave of pain from his still tender side) to bring him back to the moment, and that moment was one of victory. 

The celebrations lasted well into the night despite how exhausted the soldiers were. Teb wanted to celebrate too, but he didn’t seem to have anyone to celebrate with. The Oseram he had helped were thankful, but had quickly dispersed to find their Vanguard kin. Back in the village, he found that the Nora war party still hadn’t returned to their lodgings. He was left to drink the strange alcoholic beverage, thrust into his hands by a random Carja stranger already deep in his cups, all by himself. Something about it all felt hollow, which was idiotic considering just how crucial this victory was. With no better ideas, he crawled onto his bedroll and tried to sleep.

Sleep was elusive. Here he was, alone in a foreign land he had been taught all his life was tainted. Add to that the very idea that he’d somehow have to go back to the Embrace and resume life as if everything with Aloy and this battle hadn’t changed a thing. It changed everything. She was right when she’d told them all that there was a whole different world beyond their borders, and that it was worth being saved. Uthid was a Carja general, but he had been a fair man that treated a Nora “savage” with respect. The Oseram had not only accepted his aid, but thanked him for it. There was good out there. And so far, the different ideas and cultures fascinated him. It made him wonder if it would be possible to stay a little longer and learn from them. Why shouldn’t he? He was a Seeker, and the chance may never come again. But how would his fellow tribesmen react to such an idea? They all had been uneasy since the moment they crossed at Daybreak. Anything different had always been hard for them to accept.

He must have finally fallen asleep in the midst of his ponderings sometime in the early morning, because the next thing he knew, he was waking to a loud shuffling of many feet. His companions returned? Then, a voice as he blinked groggily and shifted to prop himself up. “Hey, I found Teb! How can he be sleeping at a time like this? He didn’t even fight!”

If he’d been more conscious, that would have hurt. Heck, it still might later when he’d consider those words. Before he could try to defend himself, a sharp voice cut through the din. “Teb was the one who pulled me out from under the rubble and got me back on my feet so I could defeat Hades. I’d watch your tongue if I were you.”

The group mumbled awkwardly, and parted to reveal Aloy. All the condescending words in the world didn’t matter to him at the very sight of her alive before him. Despite still being covered in dust and oil and blood, she looked magnificent. “Aloy! You’re okay!”

Aloy quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Don’t you mean ‘Aloy, you did it!’? That’s what everyone else says.” 

“No, he means ‘Anointed One, you’ve saved us’,” one of the braves added pointedly, casting a disapproving glance at the Stitcher.

Teb just shook his head while Aloy glared at the man in question. “No, I mean what I said. Are you still injured from the ridge?”

He didn’t fail to notice the way her glare softened when it came back to him. “I’m definitely still sore, but your potions along the way kept me going. After some rest, I should be good as new.”

“That’s a relief.” Teb scrambled to his feet. “Will you stay in Meridian awhile while you recover then?”

“Or will you be returning home with us tomorrow?” Varl spoke for the first time, looking more than a little hopeful. “Seeing you would really boost morale for the Nora, and after everything that has happened...”

“And there is no shortage of work to be done in rebuilding the settlements. I don’t doubt there would still be straggler machines to hunt down as well before we get the Embrace back to normal,” Sona added, rubbing her chin in thought. “There aren’t many braves left.”

Every eye turned to their savior, and despite all her power, Teb thought she looked like a caged animal as she held up her hands. “Maybe eventually. There is something I still have to do.”

“Like what?” Teb pressed, but Aloy could tell from his expression that this was more of an eager inquiry than a demand. He never made her feel like she owed him anything. She’d tell him, even if all the others heard it as well. They’d find out eventually anyhow.

“I’m headed into the Forbidden West to find a place the Old Ones called…Nevada.” 

Aloy may as well have said she was going to the moon. Carja territory was the ends of the earth as far as any Nora was concerned, and the Forbidden West…well, it had earned that name for a reason. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Varl questioned, voicing everyone in the room’s thoughts.

“Rost made it to the Forbidden West and returned. I’ll be fine.” Aloy tapped her focus, emphasizing her distinct advantage.

“Are we still in danger?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then what could possibly be out there that’s worth anything? Some Metal World ruins the Oseram want you to pick clean? After everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t go near anything made by the Old Ones!”

The huntress’s eyes narrowed. “My reasons are my own, and if I find what I seek, its value would be immeasurable. Perhaps after I return I’ll consider visiting the Embrace. Perhaps.” Aloy moved for the door, clearly agitated. “Sona. Varl. You have my respect, but I have never been a Nora, I’ve only ever been an outcast. I have no obligation to the tribe despite what everyone seems to think. Give my regards to Teersa.” With a huff, she pulled back the curtain and made her exit.

Teb panicked. If Aloy left…would he ever be able to find her again? She sure didn’t sound like she wanted to return to the Embrace! Before he could think it through, he was chasing her out the door while everyone else in the room stared.

Once outside, he frantically looked left, then right, then left again. How could she be out of sight already? She was swift, and also possessed a narrow-minded focus… “Aloy!” He didn’t care who heard, and he wasn’t even sure if she herself would hear. If anyone would, though, it would be her. She always seemed to hear him even when no one else did. “Aloy!”

He jumped when a hand grabbed him by the forearm from behind. “This way!” she hissed, and he let himself be dragged down towards the river’s edge, away from the bustle of the village.

“I was worried you’d left and I’d never see you again!”

There was a snort. “You of all people deserve better than that. I haven’t even gotten the chance to thank you for helping me out on the ridge.” They arrived at the shore, and Aloy released her grip on him to sit down. She looked up at him expectantly, and he quickly sat down beside her.

“I’ve always wanted to help you, ever since the day we met. I know I’m not the most skilled fighter, but I thought…if I just did what I could…” Teb couldn’t look her in the eyes. He may be getting the chance to finally talk about how he felt, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“It’s strange, Teb. Other than Rost, no one has ever done things to help me for no apparent reason. I mean, they always want something from me, but you never do. You give and give and get nothing in return from me. I…I admit I’m not used to it, and I don’t know how to handle it.”

He shook his head. “I wish things had been different, better. Yet despite everything they did to you, you are still such a good person. I mean, you could have let those machines wipe us out in revenge, but you still came to save us.”

Aloy chuckled. “Rost wouldn’t have been furious with me from beyond the grave. For some reason, those ridiculous traditions meant so much to him. I’ll never understand it.”

Teb’s brow furrowed. “Does that mean if Rost wasn’t a factor, you wouldn’t have come?”

She nudged him gently. “I’d probably still come. I mean, for Teersa. And for you. Not for Resch though; I may be a decent person, but I don’t know if I’m THAT good.”

At that, Teb had to laugh too. When they fell back into comfortable silence, he continued. “Aloy, don’t be hard on Varl. I know his words angered you, but he was only worried about your safety.”

“I know. He means well, he just…can’t deal with things beyond his understanding. Most of them can’t. That’s why I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live in the Embrace even when I return.”

“I might, but not right away. I finally have the chance to learn new things, so I don’t intend to go running back tomorrow with the others.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “I don’t know why I am surprised. You’ve always been more…enlightened. No, not just that.” She took a deep breath, choosing her words. “You always stick to your course no matter what everyone else says. You fight even when you are at a disadvantage. I think you’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.”

“I WANT TO GO TO NEVADA WITH YOU!” he suddenly blurted, emboldened by her praise. As soon as he admitted it, his face blazed red. “I mean, you probably don’t want me to, because I’d just be a burden to you, but I…I’m tired of always watching your back.” He clenched his fists, bracing himself for the inevitable rejection. Aloy had no use for him, after all.

This time the silence was filled with tension as she processed this declaration. For all the people she’d met, no one had ever asked to be by her side. Some pushed their way into her company, made demands of her, and others sat in safety while she did the dangerous work. But this… “They’re not wrong when they say the Forbidden West is dangerous. Even after what we’ve faced. I don’t think it is a place for you, Teb.”

“I understand.” His voice was quiet, nearly inaudible, and he looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“But it isn’t just that. This thing that I have to do is…personal. I would want to do it alone no matter who offered to come with me.” Nothing she said seemed to ease his embarrassment. Hesitantly, Aloy worked up the nerve to reach out and graze his smooth cheek with the tips of her fingers. His heart nearly beat out of his chest as he looked up in shock. “I’ll explain it to you when I come back. I’ll explain everything, if you want. I mean, you do still want that, right? Like you said back at All-Mother Mountain?” He nodded eagerly, earning a smile. “Then that will give me a reason to return.”

With that decided, she rose. “I’m gathering supplies and plan to head out tomorrow morning, but I doubt I’ll see you again until I return from the west.”

“But I don’t know where I’ll be!” Teb worried, getting to his feet as well.

“I’m the best tracker around. I’ll find you. I promise.”

He inhaled deeply. “Okay. I’ll hold you to that.” Slowly, as if she might pull away from him despite her gesture earlier, he brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “I hope you find what you are looking for, Aloy.”

She mirrored his action. “And I hope you learn all kinds of things while you’re here. In fact, you can start with this…” She pulled back and began rummaging through her pack until she withdrew a strange-looking lens and heart. “I pulled these from a dead corrupter. Think you can make some fun armor with them?”

He couldn’t help but grin as he took them. “Ever the opportunist.” Teb flipped the pieces around in his hands, feeling the weight and the rough and smooth edges, studying the way the light reflected off the strange, ominously black metal. He’d never seen parts like this, mostly because corrupters had never been seen until recently. “I think I can find a use for these.”

But when he looked up, she was gone. Instead of being hurt by the unconventional goodbye, he simply shrugged and clutched his new treasures. Aloy probably wasn’t very good at this sort of thing, and that was fine. Still he let his free hand wander to his cheek, where she had touched him, and he smiled. Next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Varl for throwing him under the bus...
> 
> When it comes to shipping Aloy (and believe me, nothing would happen until after the events in game, I believe that element was handled perfectly and realistically), I get most of the ships people have and can see them being argued with proper development. For me, Varl, though he meant well, was just TOO Nora and lacked a lot of the inner strength someone like Aloy would value. Avad, well, we all know he was thinking of Aloy as a rebound until she called him out. They don't have much of a shared experience to draw from, and the whole "royalty" thing would feel like a cage to her. I got the impression that Aloy reminded Erend too much of his older sister to ever have a romantic relationship, just a sibling sort of relationship. He also still had some maturing to do though he had already started by the end of the game. All the flirtatious ladies struck me as best friend material; most of the connections were shallow and there were no serious moments between them. Not to say they couldn't grow into something, but I do think Aloy needs friends too.
> 
> Now, here's where I get onboard with Teb. Yeah, he's several years older than her. Probably not a huge deal in a post-apocalyptic society. I think that, combined with being someone who didn't really fit in with the tribe, gave him the maturity that Aloy would appreciate as someone who is also incredibly mature for her age. He has the shared background with Aloy that allows him to understand her issues the way no one else can, but at the same time he is also shown to be open-minded. The balance seems perfect for her. To top it off, he knows and accepts his strengths, yet is willing to fight despite knowing he's not the greatest at it, because like Aloy, he is a protector at heart. Despite the sparse interactions they had in game, I just felt that there was the most fertile ground for a relationship to bloom.
> 
> One more chapter, time to get it set up...


	6. Eluthia-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To drive in the point of this being the +1, it shifts to Aloy's perspective. Also, with it finally being post-game, I had more liberties to take and it got longer than I thought. Didn't even fit everything I planned on.

Aloy found herself playing with the small globe again as her Strider grew ever closer to the jungles that marked the Carja territory. It was silly, but that little trinket found on Elisabet’s remains comforted her. It reminded her of her mother and all the incredible things she had done for the sake of the world. Surely if the woman she was cloned from could handle the threat of global annihilation, she could do this simple thing. Why did it feel so difficult?

There had been plenty of time to think. Elisabet’s home was far to the west, and even with a Strider it had taken nearly two weeks to arrive at the old ranch. All the way there she thought about what her mother meant to her, wondered what exactly she was hoping to find when she arrived. Maybe it was just as simple as finding peace with an element of her life that had always made her, well, outcast. Not only was she motherless, but once she started interacting with more people besides just Rost, she also realized that her intellect and curiosity set her even further apart from those around her. Now she knew where that came from. Now, she knew that that same intellect had been responsible for life continuing on this planet. When she found the body, she nearly broke down into tears. Silly, it was one thing to cry over Rost who had raised her, but for a woman she’d never met? Why was she being so irrational?

She’d waited several hours near the body while she came to terms with everything she hadn’t had time to contemplate in the last several months. Now, she was thinking about the hardest part of all: finding her place now that she had no clear goals laid out for her. The only things she knew for certain were that Teb was waiting for her, and the very thought of that made her nervous. It was painfully obvious that he was interested in her, though how much or how little he was willing to accept was still unclear to her. In her travels, plenty of men and women had flirted with her or otherwise expressed an interest, but their efforts had only ever kindled disgust or dismissal. With Teb, it was the first time she didn’t have a definite answer. The only certain thing was that she was worried about crushing his feelings after all he had done for her.

The easy thing to do then would be to take him to Eluthia-9, tell him everything about her birth and the fate of the Old Ones. There was no way she could become close with anyone who didn’t share her knowledge of the world and its history, and if he couldn’t handle it, well, that would make the decision easy. Heck, he would probably be the one running away, not her.

But if he stayed… She shouldn’t rule out that possibility. Teb had always been thoughtful, open-minded. He was already defying the elders at a young age by talking to her when she was an outcast. Unlike everyone else from the war party, Teb had been at ease in Meridian. She saw the way his eyes lit up at each new sight and smell and sound. So if he stayed, then what?

She had no clue despite how smart she was.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Finding him was no challenge; she didn’t even need to break out her focus. She simply walked into the marketplace to pawn off a few goods and found him sitting behind one of the armor stalls doing what he did best. It would have been easy to miss him, as he had apparently adopted the cooler silk clothing of the Carja to survive in the heat. Despite this, as well as the tan he had gotten, the dreads and facial tattoo still gave him away. Aloy paused, hesitant to disturb his work. He was bent over a piece of leather, using an awl to puncture small holes around the edges. Next to him was a similarly-sized piece, but it was reinforced with several pieces of metal.

“You already made the left leg, so why are you making another?” the Carja merchant beside him questioned.

“This is a traditional Nora style designed for stealth. This piece will be sewn over the top to disguise the metal shards, preventing them from glistening in the light.”

“Won’t that be heavy?”

“Yes. That’s why we only reinforce certain areas prone to damage. The rest is quite lightweight.” Teb conversed with the man easily, never taking his eyes off of his work. Within the last few weeks, he must have found his niche here, talking about and making armor. If he set out to learn, well, he was apparently teaching them as well.

“Must be useful in a hunt. We don’t have any designs like this.”

“So your Hunters Lodge does not advocate stealth?” He never looked up, but tilted his head in confusion as he picked up his needle.

“Those guys are all about putting on a show, really. That’s probably why we’ve been domesticating animals for so long instead of hunting them!”

It was amusing and oddly insightful to listen to them banter, but Aloy was growing impatient with her surprise. “Excuse me, I’m here to pick up an order for Corruptor Armor?”

Regrettably, Teb did not register her voice, he was so into his work. The man beside him squinted. “I don’t recall getting an order for that…”

Aloy sighed in exasperation. “The uh, craftsman next to you took the order. Like a month ago.”

“Teb, you know anything about that?”

“What were you looking for again?” he mumbled absently, pulling the thread tight.

“Corrupter armor. Like, armor made from a corrupter lens and heart. The first time you’ve ever worked with those materials. Ring a bell?” Aloy rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Sorry, that’s not for sale. It was a special order for a special client.”

“Teb. Look. Up.”

When he did, he instantly dropped the needle as his eyes went wide. “A-Aloy?! How long have you…I’m sorry I…I’m so glad to see you!” He jumped to his feet. “Did you just get back?”

“You know her, Teb?” his partner inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t? This is Aloy!”

“You may also know me by my other name: Nora girl,” she offered sarcastically. 

This wasn’t supposed to actually trigger recognition, but to her surprise it did. “THE Nora girl? Like the one that tames machines with her spear and stopped the Shadow Carja?”

“…Yeah, that would be me.”

Meanwhile, Teb was digging out an outfit from the back. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out, bringing it back to Aloy with a shy smile. “One Corrupter Armor. I’m afraid it is more ceremonial than practical; as far as I can tell, the Corrupter parts ward against corruption damage, shocking as that sounds. I don’t know that you will have much need for that anymore.”

As he unfolded the garment on the counter, his partner whistled. “I never saw you working on that one, kid. That also traditional Nora?”

“No. This one’s an original.” He turned his gaze to Aloy. “Is there anything you would like me to adjust for you?”

“I’ll tell you when I try it on, but from a glance, it looks amazing.” What it really looked like was one-of-a-kind, almost regal, and incredibly intimidating with its dark colors. Yes, it seemed to give off a sort of war-lord vibe, a perfect representation of her. She picked it up. “We can worry about the fit later though. I’m thinking we leave tomorrow.” Her eyes darted to the other merchant. “That is, if you can get away.”

“Leave? For where?”

“All-Mother Mountain. That is, if you still want to.”

He nodded so enthusiastically she thought his head might snap off. “I’ll be ready in an hour if you want to leave sooner!”

“Let’s not push it. I just got back to Meridian; I want one good night’s sleep!”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

His first test had been the Strider. At this point she honestly had no idea how he would react to the radical notion of riding a machine. As it turned out, he held a healthy amount of skepticism tempered with trust in her abilities. He mounted his ride only after questioning if it would still obey with a non-controller riding, and only after she assured him that once overridden, it would follow the source. True, he didn’t exactly appear at ease as he looked for a place to hold on, but fighting past the things that were scary was Teb in a nutshell. She felt oddly proud of him. The pair started off slowly while he acclimated to the experience, but before long they were picking up pace. With only one stop overnight at Hunter’s Gathering, they made it to the Embrace by the second day.

The second test was keeping his cool as she charmed her way back to All-Mother Mountain. Of course, for her it was simple; the Anointed One could come and go from All-Mother’s presence as she saw fit, seeing as she had been revealed as the offspring. He, however, had to own the idea that he would be doing the same. He’d called it “joining the Anointed One in communion with the All-Mother” as he bowed his head before the High Matriarchs. It was actually a very passable confident tone. She marveled at how badly he wanted this, because it was not a side of him she’d seen. While his head was bowed, she’d nodded firmly to signal the High Matriarchs this was not to be questioned. “Leave us.”

That left the third and ultimate test. He was already a bit dumbfounded as he stared up at the door to the cradle. The heart of All-Mother. Aloy stepped forward and began the process of triggering the identiscan, with its robotic voice narrating. Still…

She looked behind at her awe-struck companion. Everything he’d known since the day he was born, everything he had believed to be true, and she was about to take that from him. She shouldn’t feel guilty for giving him the truth, yet she had to wonder if he would take it as readily as she had, being the skeptic she had always been. “Are you sure about this, Teb? Once you find out, there is no going back. It will change everything.”

“I know,” he admitted, swallowing. “I’ve given it a lot of thought. All these things you know, but you have no one to share them with. No one can understand. I just think it must be…terribly lonely.”

Aloy stared at this observation. He’d hit the nail on the head. “Well, there was one other guy I worked with, but he’d sell you out for a piece of data, so I wouldn’t exactly call that comforting.”

“It’s still a little overwhelming, though. I can’t say I’m not…well, a bit scared.” His voice grew quiet with his final words, but he still found the nerve to meet her gaze. It was a moment of vulnerability, and he was trusting her with it.

Suddenly, Aloy couldn’t help but feel she was pushing too fast in an effort to shake him, escape her own conflicted emotions by putting up this hurdle. A pang of regret gnawed at her. “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind. I won’t think less of you. If I did, well, that wouldn’t be fair. Maybe…it’s asking too much. Too soon. I don’t want you to be afraid, Teb.”

He shook his head vehemently. “No, Aloy, I can’t get to truly know you without knowing the truth. It has had such an effect on you, made you who you are. How can I say I…” He trailed off, blushing furiously. “I mean, I can’t say I care about you if I’m not willing to take this leap and join you on the other side.”

His eyes saw with such clarity, such focus. Why had she never realized it until now? “Well, then…” She reached out her hand and gave him a warm, patient smile that few had ever seen. Few had ever deserved it. “Let’s go. Together.”

His hand tentatively reached out and took hers. The reassuring squeeze was enough to propel him forward into Eluthia’s mist. No going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm wondering if this doesn't need an epilogue...


End file.
